Cycle 11
Next Top Model: the World Tour '''is the eleventh cycle of the famous series '''Draws Next Top Model. '''This cycle featured 8 models across the country competing for the title '''Next Top Model '''and lots of amazing prizes that could help them in modelling industry. The winner was '''Bich Thuy Judges The judging table is still unchanged from previous cycles, Nguyễn Yến Nhi, still the host and the main judge, along with Xia Chen, the winner of FASHIONSIMS999 and Trần Hùng Nam, cycle 1 alumni Changes and twists In this cycle, many changes took place to make the show more modern, more special than previous cycles, and more intense to the models, those changes overall mostly similar with Australia's Next Top Model format and The Amazing Race format *'Bootcamp': Almost similar with AusNTM cycle 7 and 8, the 50 semi-finalist were selected for a round of bootcamp divided into a period of 5 days with 5 photoshoots and the top 8 were chosen at the end of day 5 *'World tour: '''Like The Amazing Race, this cycle is all about travelling, after attending panel, the remaining models were told that they would travel to the new destinations, which usually is a new country *'Scoring system: Similar with most of the cycles of '''Draws Next Top Model, Next Top Model: the World Tour '''still use the scoring system, but the system, this time changed, to make it similar with cycle 3, and AusNTM cycle 9 and on, each girl would be asked to step forward in a random order, the judges would crititque and score the photos, and the total score would immidiately be reveald. At the end of the panel, the girl, with the lowest score, would be leaving the competition Prizes The winner of '''Next Top Model: the World Tour would receive: *A 2-year contract with BeauYOUTHful Model Management *A chance to walk on Victoria's Secret fashion show (The person who wins the mini challenge, from VS would also walk on the real fashion show *A cover and 6-page spread on L'Officiel Vietnam and ELLE Vietnam, Korea *A worldwide campaign for TRESemmé, Maybeline and Max Factor Result *'Leaderboard' *From episode 1 to 5, a pool of 50 semi-finalists was reduced in to 8, weell, it wasn't hard to narrow those bitches down because the 42 remaning bitches are Bebe Kerisses lol *'Performance' *'Scoreboard' *In episode 5, Bích Thùy and Tasha shared first call-out together *In episode 6, Huyền Trang. Tasha, Hồng Tâm shared first call-out together *In episode 8, Tasha and Kiều Hy tied at the bottom of the leaderboard, the judges thefore voted to save one girl from elimination, with 2/3 votes (both from Nhi and Nam), Tasha was saved *In episode 9, Bích Thùy and Hồng Tâm tied at the bottom of the leaderboard, Nhi later told 2 of them that neither would be eliminated *In episode 10, it featured a double elimination, Thùy was eliminated for not being able to be scored higher than Tasha, bumping her to 4th place, later Tasha was eliminated after Bích Thùy placed above her at the leaderboard, bumping her to 4th place, Thùy 5th Photoshoots #Episode 1: Natural beauty shot (Top 50) #Episode 2: Raw beauty in pairs (Top 40) #Episode 3: Personal style (Top 30) #Episode 4: Makeovers (Top 20) #Episode 5: Edgy, futuristic zodiacs (Top 12) #Episode 6: BeauYOUTHful sedcard, Kimono #Episode 7: Selfie, "It" girls in pairs at night #Episode 8: Advertisement for Prada #Episode 9: In the airport, gowns in desert #Episode 10: Victoria Secret's test shots, Strange, edgy outfits in windmills #Episode 11: Natural in South Afrika #Episode 12: Editorial shoot for ELLE Magazine